


Part 1: Shopping Trip

by lionessliv



Series: A Wicked Friendship - Original Work [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Friendship stories, Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessliv/pseuds/lionessliv
Summary: This is a work I would like to gift to my wonderful friend Sarah (bitch-i-really-mightwing.tumblr.com)It's inspired by a personality test that tells you what kind of witch you'd be. These little shorts are about me and my friend Sarah as witches. I hope you enjoy it!Just to clarify which aspects the personality test covered:Sarah, the imposter witch.Species: doll. Broomstick: teleporter; no broom.Familiar: will o' the wisps.Magic: golem creation.Olivia, the bloom witch.Species: android.Broomstick: can fly; no broomFamiliar: cobra.Magic: blood.





	Part 1: Shopping Trip

# A

spark, a tiny little spark ignited before her eyes, grew bigger and bigger until it had the shape of a person. This person stepped out of the sparkles and put her glasses right. A smile appeared on her lips and she hugged the redhead in front of her. 

“Oh I’m glad to see you!”, Sarah said and smiled. She looked stunning as usual, her blonde hair hanging on her shoulders. She wore a dress that looked like it was made for a dress-up doll but Liv spared her a comment. They couldn’t help what they were, right? The hug although had felt good; it made her circuits beam with warmth and in moments like this she didn’t feel robotic at all. She felt human, not like the android she was.

Sarah’s eyes wandered over her face to her shoulder and stopped at the little snake sitting on her shoulder. “How’s Henry doing?”, she asked and patted him. No matter where Liv went, the snake was always with her. And sometimes the snakes of the surrounding area joined in – it was quite useful sometimes to be on the good side with the cobra, queen of all snakes. Henry however proudly showed his hood when he saw Sarah, hissed to greet her, and then entangled himself with Liv’s ginger curls again to avoid falling off of her shoulder.

The unlike friends grinned at each other and then went on to enter the supermarket. Nobody knew that they were witches. How would they? Mortals only see what they want to see. Sarah, the imposter witch, and Liv, the bloom with, did this every week. Their shopping trip was a tradition since they’ve met at a council discussion over the restriction of the usage of messenger pets during the day. All the pets, snakes, owls, cats, toads, it had been a real problem back then. The two witches, although witches, enjoyed not having to conjure everything up from scratch and the witches’ council payed well for their potions and spells, so a shopping trip like this was nothing unusual for the modern witch. Also, it helped to not lose touch with the life of the mortals. With Henry on her shoulder Olivia grabbed a basket and entered the store, closely followed by Sarah who leaned on a shopping cart.

“Did you get the invite to the congress next month?”, Sarah asked and Liv nodded. “November 31st, witches congress centre in the Deep Dark.”, she said and her voice suddenly sounded like one of an answering machine, mechanically repeating the exact words from the invitation. Being an android brought good and bad things with it. “You wanna go there together?”, she added, now a normal voice again. Sarah grinned.

“I could take you with me, teleport us there. You’d only need to come over first. We could have a sleepover beforehand!”, she proposed excited and Liv smiled brightly.

“Sounds wonderful!”, she exclaimed and stopped in front of fruits and vegetables. “I need a pumpkin. The ones in my garden have developed a consciousness and don’t want to be turned into Jack-’o-lanterns.” Sarah nodded sighing.

“Same thing every year”, she shrugged and helped Liv to load one in the cart. The girls both gathered some fruits and went on. Being a witch had always the advantage of being good with plants and gardens, but some things even a bloom witch like Liv couldn’t plant in autumn, peaches, for example, and pomegranates (for which it actually was too early anyways).

“So how is it going with Mike?”, Liv asked and frowned upon the price of a piece of butter. Michael was Sarah’s first self-made golem since she had passed her QWE’s (Qualified Witch Exams). The celebrations afterwards were great but neither of them remembered much of it – except from photos and what Henry had told Olivia the next morning. Too much of Great Fortune brew and Pro-Karaoke brew could cause that side effect.

Sarah’s eyes lit up. “He is doing great. His favourite task is doing the dishes because he has to be extra careful with that.” She picked two packs of milk and put them in the cart before turning towards Liv again. “And the greatest thing is? He is a formidable knitter.” Proudly she spun around and presented her neatly knitted scarf, a deep red and a nearly orange yellow alternated in the fabric and it looked warm and cosy.

“Oh, he seems really talented.”, Liv said and took the fabric in her hand. Automatically her eyes scanned pattern and in the back of her head a Youtube tutorial already picked up explaining how she could produce a product like this as well. “Tell him I said hi. I would love to see him again, soon.” It always itched Liv to try her best form of Magic on Mike. Sarah was so fascinated by him and a bit of Blood Magic couldn’t do the golem any harm, right? She was, after all, a bloom witch. Witch of all the blooms and grows and lives. So why not a man made out of mud, the earth, her element, combined with her special blood magic to bring him to life?

Sarah eyed her suspiciously before she said: “You’d get in trouble for that.” She raised an eyebrow and Liv’s gaze fell on her pocket. It was weirdly bulged out.

“And you’ll get in trouble for that. Put it back.”, she answered with a smile and Sarah pulled a face but put the bar of chocolate back on the shelf.

“You always seem to notice. Is that some sort of… mh, I don’t know…”, Sarah said and grinned and together with Liv she ended the sentence in unison before they started laughing: “Witchcraft?” For a second all seemed good but then Liv sighed and Sarah softly patted her on the back.

“Chin up, sweetie. It’s not too bad to be android.”

“But to be a witch of Blood Magic, to bring things to life and decide over life and death without being actually alive… That’s depressing.”

“I know. But you can do so many other cool things, don’t you worry too much about being human. I mean… I don’t have any other friend who can recite Pi for all the numbers there are.”

“Ha, very funny.”

“Or any other friend who can download IKEA manuals and help me to actually get those shitty things together.”

“This is not helping…”

“Orrrrr… who can just touch an electronic device and fix it immediately.”

“Sarah”, Liv whined but she was smiling now. Of course, her friend was right, but still. “Okay, I get your point and going on about it will only ruin our shopping trip, so let’s get me some of my favourite cereal and a lot of chocolate and things will be better.”

Sarah grinned triumphant, put an arm around her friends’ shoulders, and walked around a corner with her. “That’s my girl.”

After picking up an unhealthy amount of sweets, Henry had demanded toffees, his ultimate weakness, the girls stopped in front of a display of nail polish. As if the girls had practised it, they both reached for a bottle and showed it to the other: “This would be so your colour!”

After looking at each other, both started to laugh. But after taking a closer look at the colours they both decided to take them home. That’s what happened a lot between them. Thinking of the other, they often picked the right gift or thought. This was not because they’ve known each other for long, but because they cared. They cared about the other as much as about family and that was what made their bond so special. They smiled at each other and went on making their way to pay for their goods.

“So, for how much of this did you actually pay for?”, Liv asked Sarah when they’d left the store. Sarah grinned brightly and shrugged.

“You know I can never tell what mortals can see and what they can’t.” She threw her scarf around her neck and pulled her backpack closer to her shoulders. “And I really shouldn’t teleport you and your pumpkin home?” She glanced at the pumpkin that Liv held closely to her chest.

“Nah, we’re fine. We’ll be flying for a while, I did the maths. It’ll only take me ten minutes longer!” Liv shrugged, a tine smile on her lips before she reached out for her friend and pulled her in a hug. Henry hissed softly on her shoulder to say his goodbyes to Sarah as well. “Next time we’ll spend more time together, okay?”, Liv whispered in Sarah’s ear, who nodded.

“Sure. And this sleepover, that will be awesome, you hear me?” For a moment, both of them looked at each other, half a smile on their lips. Their busy schedules did not allow them to see each other more. Potions needed to be brewed, spells needed to be casted, gardening had to be done.

“Oh, you bet it will!”, Liv answered and then let go of her friend, feeling the turbines in her feet starting to rotate and lift her slowly off the ground. She took the pumpkin, heard Henry hiss in her ear and then rose up in the air while her friend started to sparkle and shrink until she was gone, and Liv knew she arrived home safely. Soaring into the air, feeling the sun’s warmth on the metal that was her skin, she smiled and was already excited to see her friend again.


End file.
